Dramione Transforms
by TheDramionePrincess
Summary: Hermione changes her appearance a lot, and gets eyed up by everyone. But Draco sees the difference and understands why she's changed. R&R kiddos!
1. Chapter 1

Dramione

Hermione's POV

I left the common room, walking to the great hall. Head turned as they saw what I was wearing. I could understand why. It was unlike anything else I had in my wardrobe, but was actually one of my favourite outfits. At least, it is now. I had used a spell on an old pair of jeans and basically made them look better by changing the colour and giving them some rips here and there. I was a bit too enthusiastic with some of the rips and I had ripped a leg off. I managed to get it back on though, but it didn't look the same; it looked better! I had found a tight top that was indeed tight. It was probably tighter than I wanted, but I had to make do with what I had. So I found a thin white top and made it bigger so that it could go over the top. It worked wonderfully. I found my old converse and made them the right size. I had forgotten how comfortable they were, but now I was feeling confident. I was walking with strength, power and bravery, all things a Gryffindor should possess.  
"Hermione, what are you wearing?" Ron seemed bewildered at my transformation.  
"I'm wearing clothes, genius." Humour, go with humour. They might believe it that way.  
"Good one Hermione!" Ginny came down from the dorm and looked impressed by my outfit.  
"Well, where do you think you're going with that on?" Ron spluttered.  
"Wherever I want to Ronald!" How dare he think he can control me!  
"Ron, just leave her alone!" Thank you, Harry.  
"Well, I'm going, Ginny are you coming?"  
"Where to Hermione?" I told her I was going to the great hall and she went and got a skirt and top on. We went down together and got some lunch. I enjoyed it until someone went up to Ginny and asked her who she was with.  
"Don't you know Hermione Granger? You know, the smartest girl in school? Moron." Go Ginny! After that people left us alone. Probably because that person told all their friends, and their friends told their friends, and so on and so on. Ah, the bliss of a peaceful lunch... At least it was peaceful until Ron came down. Ginny nudged me and I hastily finished my food. We stood up and were confronted by Ron.  
"How was lunch?" he asked bitterly.  
"Great. Until you showed up." Now I was being blunt. I had to show Ron that I meant business. Ginny pulled my arm and we walked out of the great hall.

Draco's POV

A beautiful girl came walking out of the great hall. She had the Weaslette by her side, but I had no clue who it was.  
"Move, Malfoy!" the beautiful girl snapped.  
"Who are you?" I asked. The girl blushed.  
"You should know, you torment her every day!" Weaslette pointed her finger at me with every 'you'.  
"Whoa, careful there, don't touch what you can't afford!" Nice one, Draco.  
"Come on Malfoy, do you honestly not know me? How about a clue? Mudblood? Granger?" I gasped. No way was that Hermione! I mean, Granger... Oops ...  
"Hermione?"  
"Did you just call me Hermione?" she was shocked.  
"Um... Yeah, I did."  
"Gin, you go on… I'll catch up."  
"You sure Hermione?" She nodded. "Ok, bye then." Ginger walked off, apparently in a huff.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" I shuddered. I had never realised how horrible 'Malfoy' sounded. But, I thought, if you put Hermione in front of it... Whoa, Hermione Malfoy sounds amazing!  
"Why are you staring into space?" she said nervously.  
"Oh, um... Just trying to get over the fact that you don't look like you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

_What have I done? Why does Malfoy, of all people, seem attracted to me? This was meant to get boys that actually __**like**__ me to notice me! Not Draco Malfoy! Oh my God, what do I tell Ginny, and Harry, and Ron... They're going to go absolutely nuts!_

"So, I'll see you around then?" Draco said, breaking my spell.

"Um, yeah, maybe..." _Just stay calm, you've got this!_

"How about we meet at Hogsmeade next weekend?" he asked.

"Well, I'm still not sure... but, I suppose so, if I have to, I mean, if you want to, I mean... I mean," _Oh God, oh God, oh God! I've done it now, haven't I! _Draco looked confused but he nodded slowly.

"Yes, see you then," he walked off quickly, quick enough to leave a trail of dust behind him. I slowly moped back up to the Gryffindor common room, waiting for the argument to come. _I cant believe this! Of all of the things to happen, it has to be this. Oh Merlin... _I opened the portrait door and stepped through. I winced as I tripped over the slight step to the entrance.

"Hermione!" A ginger and purple blur hit me like a cannon ball.

"Jeez, Ginny! No need to knock me over!"

"Sorry! What did Malfoy want then? Come on, spill, you've been gone long enough," Ginny demanded.

"Well, he just said that I looked different from what I normally looked like. And, yeah, that was it," I replied. Ginny frowned. At that moment Harry and Ron tumbled down the stairs, yelling at each other.

"I told you, I didn't take your Cannons jumper!"

"Harry, I know it was you! I found that orange thread on your bed!"

"What, and you think I don't have orange clothes?! Ron, I'm wearing an orange sweater right now!"

"Wha- Oh... oh right,"

"I can't believe you sometimes Ron," Harry sighed. He shook his head and smiled. "Hey Hermione!"

"Hi, Harry. What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Harry frowned.

"Oh, don't worry. Ginny, I'll see you later. I'm going to the dorm to study,"

"See you Hermione!" Ginny called out.

I walked up the stairs and slumped on my bed when I got to my room. I took out my book and made some notes. _Hmmm... So if moonstones are found in other countries then they have to be shipped overseas..._

I woke up later with my head against the text book. After slimy raising myself up, I checked the time and gasped. I had slept from two and it was now six thirty.


End file.
